


In This Skin

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Male to Female, Naruto/Naruko - Freeform, Sex Change, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: DISCONTINUED!!!!! When Naruto's parents discover that he is gay, he is forced to make a decision: have a sex reassignment surgery or be straight. Since Naruto is tired of lying to himself he has the surgery. When she returns to school, she is brutally bullied by the other kids, but can Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke make her feel more comfortable in her new skin? Can they save her from those that are willing to take advantage of her?
Relationships: Minato/Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	In This Skin

In This Skin  
Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki stared down at the homework page in front of him, the mathematical equations going blurry the longer that he stared at the page in front of him. Naruto was 13 years old and went to Konoha middle school, he was an average student, though he done his best to compete with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was the reason that Naruto was so distracted tonight. 

The day had started out well enough, Naruto had been woken up by his older brother Kurama, by his brother dumping water on his head. 

“Get up sleepy head. You’re going to be late for school.” Kurama called out before he ran out of Naruto’s door, slamming it behind him. Naruto shot up in the bed, irritated with his older brother. Kurama loved playing pranks on Naruto, and Naruto usually enjoyed playing pranks on Kurama as well. Today though, playing pranks weren’t on his mind. He had bigger issues to deal with. You see at school, Naruto wasn’t nearly as popular as his happy go lucky brother, he could have been if it wasn’t for one person standing in his way, or should he say sitting in his way. Sasuke Uchiha was a kid that had spinal bifida, which was a birth defect where one’s spinal cord didn’t form correctly in the womb. So Sasuke tended to torment him from his wheelchair and his friends were more than happy to torment Naruto too. Naruto wasn’t sure why they liked picking at him so much, it wasn’t like Naruto went out of his way to aggravate Sasuke. He just happened to be in every single one of Sasuke’s classes, one of which Sasuke’s older brother Itachi Uchiha. Naruto could admit that he enjoyed listening to Itachi’s voice give quiet lectures about the history of Konoha. Naruto sure what it was about the older man, maybe it was the soft cadence of Itachi’s voice as he went over some previous battle that had taken places years ago, or the way that Itachi was able to make you feel like you were among the soldiers that were fighting for their very lives. Either way, Naruto knew that he had a serious crush on the other man, and that wasn’t anything that Naruto wanted anyone to find out. His parents preferred to believe that Naruto was straight. It would be a little too much for them to consider that he was actually gay. Then again, his parents didn’t really give a damn about much, other than finding out a way to get even with the Uchiha’s over some feud that Naruto knew nothing about. All he knew was that his parents hated the Uchiha’s with every breath in their body, and they expected Naruto to hate them as well. Naruto couldn’t do that; he was too drawn to Itachi to ever harbor any ill feelings towards him. Sasuke, on the other, Naruto could easily stay away from, Naruto wasn’t a fan of being picked on all the time. Naruto didn’t care what Sasuke’s health issues were, if he didn’t leave him alone, he was going to knock some sense into him. Sasuke needed to learn how to treat people, even if he was richer than most people in Konoha, that still didn’t give him the right to treat people like shit. 

“Hey, are you ready yet?” Kurama stuck his head in the doorway. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He probably would have been ready if he hadn’t gotten distracted by thinking about Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. He knew that he should leave both of them alone, Sasuke because he was a prick and could cause some serious damage if Naruto didn’t watch it, and Itachi because he could lose his job if he even got involved with Naruto. Not that Naruto was sure that he would want something to happen between them. 

“I’m just getting dressed.” Naruto said as he wandered over to his dresser and proceeded to pull an orange shirt out, followed by a pair of black shorts. After quickly changing in the outfit that he picked out, Naruto gathered his schoolbook and stuffed them into his book bag, before grabbing his shoes and heading out into the hallway. He couldn’t wait to get to his first period history class, Itachi had a way of making it interesting. 

“What’s got you so excited?” Kurama asked, as Naruto plowed down the hall. “Do you have some sort of crush on someone at school?”

“Maybe?” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and bending his head down, hoping that Kurama wouldn’t see the blush on his face. He didn’t want Kurama to guess that he was gay. Who knew what his parents would think if they found out, they wouldn’t be too please Naruto was sure. They’d already made it clear what they thought about other homosexuals, and how wrong they thought those people’s lifestyles were. Not that Naruto believed that how anyone else lived was any of their business, they didn’t have any right to judge them, but who was Naruto to say anything?

“Who is the lucky girl?” Kurama asked. “Is it Sakura?” 

“No.” Naruto replied. “She’s turned out to be a bitch lately, I don’t even really like being around her anymore.”

“She’ll grow up eventually.” Kurama replied. “You’re only in middle school, everything is about her right now.” 

“Maybe, but she isn’t crush worthy.” Naruto replied. “I might have liked her at one time, but not anymore, and not for a long time.”

“Who are you crushing on then?” Kurama wondered, as his mind went over the few girls that he knew that Naruto hung out with There wasn’t very many that Kurama knew about, every time he walked over to the middle school Naruto was usually eating alone or, having some sort of argument with Sasuke Uchiha. Kurama really needed to get Naruto to leave Sasuke alone, because good could come from the two of them constantly arguing, and if Sasuke got hurt, Naruto was sure to be blamed for it. “Kurama didn’t want to see that happen, he wanted Naruto to have a long happy life. Getting involved in the Uchiha’s pointless drama wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“None of your business.” Naruto said softly, he didn’t want to be harsh with Kurama, but he didn’t want to make his brother think badly of him. Kurama made jokes about Homosexuals all the time. Naruto wasn’t going to give him any reason to start on him. He just hoped that when he was ready to come out of the closet that someone in his family would accept him for who he was. He feared living a life that was spent hiding who he truly was. It wouldn’t be fair to him that they couldn’t accept him. He shouldn’t have to change who he was to fit some stupid mold of an idea of how his parents thought he should live.

“I won’t say anything, even if it is still Sakura.” Kurama said, and Naruto shook his head.

“I don’t like her, she’s like everyone else and enjoys picking on me even though I don’t do anything to her.” Naruto replied, as he shoved his feet into his shoes. He was grateful that they lived next to the middle school so that he didn’t have a long walk and didn’t have to ride with his brother to school, whom he was sure would only continue to ask him unwanted questions. Naruto wasn’t ready to face some of those questions just yet. He wasn’t ready to be rejected by his family. If that happened, he was sure that both Minato and Kushina Uzumaki would likely throw him out in the streets, they were a respectable family, aside from the feud that they had with the Uchiha’s. 

Shaking his head, Naruto hurried out the door, and across the yard, to the school. Upon entering the building, Naruto hurried down the hall to reach Itachi’s history class, Naruto enjoyed being the first one there, it meant he got a few minutes alone with the older man. 

Entering the room, Naruto made his way to the front row, right in front of Itachi’s desk, and flopped down in the desk, setting his backpack down beside him, Naruto bent over and proceeded to pull out the history book and placed it on the desk.

“You’re always here so early.” Itachi commented looking up at the blonde. “Don’t you. Have friends that you want to meet up with?”

“I don’t have too many friends.” Naruto replied shrugging. “Besides I don’t mind getting here early.” Itachi glanced over at Naruto, eyeing the boy who was looking over the essay that he’d had to write over the last week.

“Have any trouble with the essay?” Itachi asked. 

“No. I just wanted to look it over one more time and make sure that it’s free of grammar mistakes.” Naruto replied. That and he didn’t want Itachi to see him staring at him. 

“Why does it surprise me that Naru-tard is here early.” Sasuke’s cruel voice said. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times that I live next to the school, so I always get here early.” Naruto replied, without looking up at the wheelchair bound Sasuke. 

“Normal people would use that time to sleep in.” Sasuke muttered as he rolled his wheelchair to the special desk that had been made for his wheelchair to fit. Instead of having a chair, Sasuke was able to roll his wheelchair right up to the desk. 

“I’m not normal.” Naruto replied, feeling annoyed. He didn’t feel like getting into it with Sasuke this morning. 

“We all know that.” Sasuke muttered. “You and normal don’t belong in the same sentence.” 

“Why do you have such a problem with it?” Naruto asked looking up. As far as Naruto was concerned it wasn’t any of Sasuke’s business if he was normal or not.

“Because it involves my brother.” Sasuke said, loud enough to make Itachi turn his head to look over at his brother. “We all know that you get a hard on for Itachi.” Naruto grimaced, to be honest he really did get a hard on just listening to Itachi talk, he just hadn’t thought that anyone had ever noticed. He should have guessed that Sasuke would know, perhaps he had even seen the erection that Naruto tended to sport in history.

“Something tells me that history isn’t the reason behind your erection.” Sasuke smirked as another handful of students entered the room and gave Naruto a dirty look. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Neji asked. “Getting a hard on for an older man. Never would have thought you were a faggot.” 

“Shut up.” Naruto hissed. “I don’t have a hard on for anyone, Sasuke’s just being a prick like usual.”

“That’s enough Naruto.” Itachi said. “Leave Sasuke alone.” Naruto groaned and lay his head on his desk, it would figure that Itachi would defend his brother, when his brother was the one starting trouble. He supposed that should have been natural though, he would have expected Kurama to defend him if his older brother was the teacher. Naruto didn’t understand why Sasuke was always such a dick to him, it wasn’t like Naruto went out of his way to bother him or anything. Sure, he had a crush on Itachi, but that wasn’t any of Sasuke’s business. 

“Now that everyone’s here.” Itachi said. “Pass the essay’s to the front of the room, I’ll grade them this week and get them back to you.” Itachi said, and Naruto waited for his row to pass up their papers before stacking them on the edge of his desk. He watched as Itachi strolled across the room and Naruto couldn’t help but notice the way Itachi’s hips moved, so smoothly almost like he was walking on water, mixed with the quiet way of speaking, Naruto couldn’t help it as he felt his pants begin to get tighter. Naruto closed his eyes briefly. He could feel Itachi’s hands running down his sides as Itachi’s mouth lowered to Naruto’s hardened cock. 

“Naruto,” Itachi moaned. “I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” Itachi’s tongue licked up and down Naruto’s shaft before taking Naruto’s cock into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Itachi’s warm heat surrounded him, he wanted nothing more than for Itachi to be sinking his dick into Naruto’s ass, and fucking him as hard as he could.

“Naruto has an erection!” Sasuke’s voice interrupted Naruto’s thoughts and he could feel his face turn red. He had never gone so far as to daydream about sex right in the middle of class, and not right in front of Itachi. 

“You spend a lot of time looking at my parts.” Naruto hissed. “For someone that claims to be straight.”

“I don’t have to look too hard, it’s pretty damn obvious.” Sasuke snapped. “and I think it’s pretty disgusting to get a hard on in the middle of class for an older man.” Without realizing what he was doing Naruto leaped up from his desk and slammed his fist into Sasuke’s jaw so hard that he knocked the wheelchair over, causing Sasuke to slam his head hard on the concrete floor.

“Naruto!” Itachi snapped as he rushed over to his little brother’s side, as Sasuke started seizing on the floor. “Get the hell out of this classroom!” Naruto stood there staring down at Sasuke in horror as the teen thrashed on the floor. Itachi looked up at Naruto when the teen showed no evidence of moving. Itachi could clearly see that his brother had been right about Naruto sporting an erection and he’d never more disgusted in his life. 

“Get the hell out of here!” Itachi snapped. “I don’t want your dumbass in my room.” Itachi was worried about his little brother, if the shunt in his head broke, they had a limited time to get him into surgery to get it fixed. Naruto had better believe that he would be filing charges against Naruto for this, he would be lucky if he didn’t sue the hell out of them. Especially if Sasuke didn’t get help in time, his little brother meant more to him than anyone else, and while Itachi had liked Naruto because he was a good kid and a good student, he was kind of pissed about Naruto outright attacking Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke was angry, but they had lost their parents less than a month ago, it was normal for Sasuke to lash out at people. For some reason Naruto just irritated Sasuke and Sasuke was picking on him. That didn’t give Naruto the right to hurt Sasuke like this.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Naruto said stunned, as Sasuke continued thrashing on the floor. “He made me angry because he wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“He’s angry over the loss of our parents.” Itachi snapped. “You should have understood that and left him alone.”

“Your brother was picking on me because he’s a homophobe and an asshole.” Naruto said. “No offense but that has nothing to do with losing your parents.” Naruto had sympathy for Sasuke, because he knew that losing his parents had been rough on him, but that did not entitle him to treat people like shit.

“Get the hell out of here before I hurt you!” Itachi replied. “I know your smart enough to do that much even if you are stupid about everything else.” Itachi scowled when Naruto remained in his position, growling under his throat, Itachi decided he would have to do something that would likely emotionally damage his young student, but what else could he do Sasuke needed help and quickly, and Naruto was just standing there, staring. 

“I find it beyond disgusting that you could get an erection in the middle of class, that tells me your fantasizing and I can only guess about those, but it won’t ever happen. I’m as straight as they come, and I don’t sleep with desperate teenagers, not that I would ever go that far with any teenager, but especially you. Just knowing that I can get you hard in the middle of class, makes my skin crawl.” Itachi said harshly, his voice cold to his own ears. “and I’m going to file charges to ensure that you stay away from Sasuke and I.”  
“I didn’t want this to happen.” Naruto said quietly, unaware that Kiba had pulled out his phone and was recording the whole event. “I didn’t want to hurt him, I just wanted him to leave me alone.” Neither Itachi nor Naruto heard the sound of feet rushing down the hall, neither had noticed that someone had slipped out of the room to get help. 

“Put it this way, if you ever get near me or my brother again, there will be hell to pay. I don’t care if I go to jail for laying hands on you, I will protect my disabled brother.” 

“Even if he is disabled.” Naruto said quietly. “That doesn’t give him the right to treat people badly.” A few seconds later the door burst open and two paramedics came in with a stretcher. One of the medics Naruto noticed was Obito Uchiha, Itachi’s and Sasuke’s cousin. 

“Damn.” Naruto muttered as Obito rushed over to the seizing Sasuke. 

“What happened?” Obito demanded as he knelt down next to Sasuke.

“Naruto knocked him out of his wheelchair because Sasuke called him out for having an erection.” Itachi said, and Naruto grimaced as the paramedic raised his head to glare at him. Obito was his neighbor and up until this point Naruto had always gotten along with him. This situation with Sasuke would change things, Naruto didn’t understand why everybody was hating him for defending himself. Naruto had never wanted to come out of the closet in front of his homophobic classroom, Sasuke had taken that choice from him and ended up being the victim. No one cared that Sasuke had just outed Naruto in the worst possible way, no one cared that Naruto hadn’t been ready. Now Naruto was sure he’d be getting bullied for being gay and who knew the hell what Naruto’s family would think about this situation, Naruto couldn’t believe that they would be supportive. Kurama would probably hate him and wouldn’t want anything to do with him, because he had the same attitude about gay people that their parents did. Naruto’s life might as well be over, because he wouldn’t have anyone to love or support him. 

“What the hell Naruto?” Obito demanded, as he and his partner lifted Sasuke onto the gurney. 

“He outed me in front of the entire classroom.” Naruto said quietly. “He should have just minded his own business, but he’s got to be a bully and hurt others that don’t do anything to him.”

“I don’t care what he done to you.” Obito snapped. “You had no reason to react like this. He’s in a freaking wheelchair for crying out loud, that should have been well enough to leave him alone.” 

“I told Itachi that just because he’s in a wheelchair that doesn’t give him the right to treat people badly. Being in a wheelchair shouldn’t stop you from being a decent person, which clearly Sasuke is not. He’s a spoiled selfish…”

“You better not finish that sentence!” Itachi snapped. “Sasuke’s been through more hell than you can even imagine. He doesn’t deserve to get treated like this.” Itachi glared at him and Naruto heaved a sigh, it was pointless everyone was going to take Sasuke’s side because he couldn’t do anything for himself. 

“Your parents aren’t going to be pleased about this.” Obito said. “Though they hate the Uchiha’s, they won’t be pleased with you hurting someone in a wheelchair.”

“I know that.” Naruto replied, as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. He dreaded the moment his parent’s found out about the confrontation, all hell would break loose and he wouldn’t be able to get away from it. The whole school would probably find out what happened too, and Naruto would never hear the end of it. 

“I won’t have you in my class anymore.” Itachi said. “Not after this, Sasuke is going to need some peace.”

“Everything is about that little asshole.” Naruto snapped turning to face Itachi. “No one gives a damn that they world doesn’t revolve around him. He had no right to say what he did.”

“I’m glad he outed you as a faggot.” Kiba called from where he was filming the situation. “I don’t want to even be in the same room as you, you’re an unnatural freak of nature that deserves to burn in hell. Sasuke was right to call you out the way that he did.” Naruto glared at Kiba and knowing that no one was going to speak up in his defense, he turned and exited the room. He would likely be suspended for what had happened, so he might as well head on down to the office. His life as he knew it was over, the whole school would know about Naruto’s sexual preferences and he wouldn’t ever here the end of it. Why was it so wrong for Naruto to get treated like everyone else? Why did his life have to be made into utter hell? Didn’t Naruto deserve some peace for once? Naruto doubted that he was going to find it anytime soon.

“Naruto Uzumaki?” Naruto looked up to find himself standing in front of the principle Kakashi Hatake’s office. 

“Yes.” Naruto mumbled.

“Itachi just called and told me about what you done to Sasuke in the classroom.” Kakashi said, taking a step back and allowing Naruto to enter the office when he seen the growing number of people standing out in the hall, watching them.

“Did he tell you that Sasuke called me out for being a faggot?” Naruto asked. 

“No, he just said that you knocked Sasuke out of his wheelchair and the kid had a seizure.” Kakashi replied. 

“I only done it because he outed me.” Naruto replied. “He spoke of something that was none of his business to the entire classroom. I wasn’t ready to come out of the closet yet.” 

“Be that as it may, you didn’t have the right to attack a kid in a wheelchair, he couldn’t have defended himself from you.” Kakashi said. “And as such I have to suspend you, and Itachi has asked that you be removed from his class.” 

“I don’t care about that.” Naruto said. Considering Itachi’s attitude Naruto didn’t think he’d ever be able to look at the man with any kind of respect again. “I want to know if anything’s going to be done about Sasuke letting the school know that I’m a faggot as he puts it.”

“I can’t do anything about that right now, because Sasuke is on his way to the hospital, but I can assure that I will speak to him about it.” Kakashi said. “I know that hearing those things were probably pretty painful since you didn’t want anyone to know just yet. But you may be surprised at how accepting people can be,”

“Not of me.” Naruto replied. “No one will ever accept me, because I’m gay. My parents and brother don’t know but I know that they are going to take it badly. They’re all a bunch of homophobes. My life might as well be over, because I’m not going to be able to control anything that happens next.”

“If you ever feel like suicide is your only choice, come to me.” Kakashi said. “I know I’m an old fart, but I can assure you that I know what you’re going through and I can help you with it. I know that you think this situation is hopeless but it’s really not, there’s other people out there that support you.” 

“Your just one person though.” Naruto said wearily, “this is a school of what 800 kids? 800 hundred homophobes, I’m not sure that I’ll be able to stay at this school now, and not just because of the embarrassment.”

“My Fiancée and I can help you.” Kakashi said gently, hurting for the teen in front of him. He would indeed make sure to speak to Sasuke about his treatment of Naruto, no one deserved to have that happen to him. “In fact, I’m thinking that I’ll probably put you in his class, just so you can have some support.” Naruto frowned, he’d had no idea that the principle was gay and in a relationship with one of the teachers.

“Who’s your fiancée?” Naruto asked.

“Iruka Umino.” Kakashi replied. “I think that you’ll like him, he’s just as good as listening as I am. I’ll let him know that you’ll be joining his class, but for now I’m going to have to suspend you for two weeks.”

“That’s a little ridiculous.” Naruto said. “Especially since I wasn’t the one that started it.”

“I understand that.” Kakashi said. “but the facts of the matter are that you attacked a wheelchair bound student. That’s not acceptable no matter what the situation is. The school board would be behind your suspension and I’m sure Itachi has already mentioned that he’ll be filing charges.” Naruto nodded. He was sure his parents would be pretty pissed about that as well. He would probably be grounded for the rest of the year, and that was if he was lucky. Being the son of the major kind of sucked. 

“I’m going to be grounded for the rest of my life.” Naruto said. “though at this point that might not be very long.”

“Suicide shouldn’t be your only option.” Kakashi said. “It’s not like that with Iruka and I.”

“But you have people that support you, these kids here will make sure my life is living hell, especially after what happened with Sasuke.” Naruto said. “I fear they may make it the only option I have if I ever want any peace.”

“People are assholes.” Kakashi replied. “There’s no denying that, but you can’t let them get to you and get you down. Their opinions shouldn’t have any effect on how you live your life, because your life isn’t any of their business.”

“I can’t deny that.” Naruto said. “But they’ll make it their business to make me as miserable as possible.” 

“Come to me if they start bullying you.” Kakashi said. “it won’t be tolerated. And they’ll have to deal with the consequences.”

“You say that but Sasuke won’t have to face any consequences for starting everything.” Naruto said. “He’s been picking on me for a while now, and nothing ever gets said to him. I don’t care if he just lost his parents or not, that doesn’t give him the right to be an asshole.” 

“I can promise you that I will be talking to him as soon as I know what’s going to happen to him.” Kakashi said. “I’ll make him understand that he can’t treat people that way.”

“I don’t even know why he hates me so much.” Naruto said. “I’ve always tried to say out of his way.”

“Maybe he sensed that you had a crush on Itachi.” Kakashi said. “Some people are good about sensing that kind of thing.”

“I regret ever liking that asshole now.” Naruto muttered. “I don’t think I’ll ever have a drop of respect for him again.” 

“You have to understand that he has to take care of Sasuke. He’ll do anything he can to protect his last remaining family.” Kakashi said.

“I can understand that, but he completely flew off the wall with that incident.” Naruto said. “He said things that he shouldn’t have bothered saying in a full classroom. I can understand that he was worried about his little brother, but he needs to learn to be more understanding and to stop believing that the world revolves around Sasuke.” 

“Most kids seem to think that the world revolves around them.” Kakashi said. “Middle school really doesn’t change that opinion. But I can promise you that it does get better, you just have to give it time.” Naruto nodded, but he didn’t really believe it. He knew how his parents were going to react, and he would be lucky if he didn’t end up out on the streets. 

“If there isn’t anything else that you would like to discuss, you can head home. I’ll give your parents a call and let them know what’s going on.” Kakashi said and Naruto nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He dreaded going home but he might as well go get it over with. Naruto nodded and stood up, he dreaded going home, but he would have to face it sooner or later. He supposed he would rather get the yelling and the screaming out of the way. Naruto couldn’t help but wonder what Kurama would think, would his brother abandon him, or would he eventually be able to accept Naruto for who he was? Naruto really hoped it was the latter because if his brother didn’t support him, he didn’t know what he would do. He needed someone to believe in him, he wouldn’t make it very long if he didn’t. 

“It’s going to be okay Naruto.” Kakashi said gently. “I know that right now from your perspective it doesn’t look good. But I promise life gets better. There’s more people that will accept you for who you are than you realize.” 

“Not here.” Naruto said quietly. “I don’t think I’ll ever be accepted here. I know my parents are going to hate me.”

“They probably won’t understand.” Kakashi said, “But I doubt they’ll hate you.”

“Then you don’t know how seriously homophobic they are.” Naruto replied. “I’ve heard some of their comments, it’s kind of gross. They think because one is gay that those people are less than human. It’s not like we can help it, it’s just who we are.”

“They’ll come around.” Kakashi said. “I can promise you that. It might be tough for a little while, but it does get better.” 

“I sure hope your right.” Naruto murmured as he started out the door, grimacing when he was hit in the face with an open mountain dew bottle, something told him that the yellowish liquid wasn’t mountain dew, he could smell it. It was definitely piss and Naruto shook his head and ducked his head so that he wouldn’t have to see the glares and hateful glares that were directed at him. He could already feel their hatred and he wanted nothing more than to cry, but he knew that wouldn’t do him any good.

“The no-good fag should be kicked out of school.” A student yelled. “We have no need for your kind here, and he needs to pay for what happened to Sasuke.”

“He’s been punished.” Kakashi called out, his eyes narrowed as he watched the how the angry students interacted with Naruto. “And if you don’t want to join him in suspension, you should leave him alone.” Naruto was glad that Kakashi had witnessed what had happened, but he still feared that the bullying would only get worse, and there wouldn’t be anything that Kakashi could do anything about it. 

A few minutes later Naruto was walking through the front door, and nervousness filled him, and he bit his lip wondering what his parents were going to say. He knew without a doubt they would be pissed about the whole situation with Sasuke but once they learned that Naruto was gay, shit would hit the fan.

“What the hell were you thinking attacking a kid in a wheelchair?” Minato hissed a few seconds later, causing Naruto to jump from the sudden outburst. 

“He started it.” Naruto said quietly. “He’s been picking at me lately, and I got tired of it.”

“I don’t care what he done to you, that was no call to react like that.” Minato said. “Which brings us to the next problem.” Naruto swallowed and looked down at the floor. “We were also informed about the reasons behind Sasuke picking on you. About you getting a hard on for your male teacher?”

“It happens,” Naruto mumbled. “I can’t exactly control what my body does.”

“Normal people don’t get erections for the same sex.” Minato said, “which tells me all that I need to know about your sexuality. How long have you liked the same sex?”

“For as long as I can remember.” Naruto replied. “Not that that’s important. It doesn’t make me any less of a person.”

“It makes you a freak of nature.” Minato hissed. “Liking the same sex is not normal.”

“I knew you would react like this.” Naruto mumbled. “It’s the reason I never said anything to begin with.”

“Your damn right that I won’t accept it. No, son of mine will be gay. For the attack on Sasuke Uchiha, you’re going to be grounded for the next six months. For being gay, I’ve yet to decide what I want to do but I’ll let you know when I find out. Until then go to your room until I say you can come out, I don’t want to look at your face right now.” 

“Dad...” Naruto started.

“You don’t have the right to call me that. You’ll be damn lucky if I don’t toss your ass out in the street. Get the hell out of my sight.” Naruto grimaced as he hurried down the hall to his bedroom, he could feel tears welling in his eyes and he wondered how Kakashi could be right about things getting better for him. How could anything get better after this? He had never wanted his parents to find out this way. 

Entering his room, Naruto through his backpack on the floor and then flopped down on his bed. He didn’t want things to be this way, but what could he do? It hurt more than anything to not be able to live his life as he was truly was, hiding his true self was the worst kind of hell. But now that his secret was out, he wouldn’t be able to live his life in peace because everyone hated him. 

“Dad told me what happened at school.” Kurama stated harshly from the doorway. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more disgusted in my life.”

“it’s a good thing it’s none of your business,” Naruto replied. Though his heart ached knowing that he wouldn’t find any support from his brother. Who would he be able to turn to when things got really hard?

“You live in this house, so it is my business.” Kurama replied. “Do you not realize how bad this is going to make everyone look, but especially dad? He’s the mayor with a queer for a son for crying out loud.”

“Does anyone not care about what it’s like for me, having to hide who I really am? How painful that is?” Naruto asked. “Everyone puts our father first but what about my suffering? Is it not okay for that to come to an end?” Naruto raised his tear stained face to look up at the brother that he adored. “Why is not okay for me to be who I really am?”

“Because it’s unnatural and embarrassing.” Kurama replied. “Which by the way you might want to shower, I can smell the piss on you from here.” 

“It’s my life.” Naruto said. “I don’t know why you think that my life is yours or anyone else’s business?”

“Because what you do effects everyone around you.” Kurama replied. Naruto heaved a sigh and turned his attention back to the bed. He didn’t want to talk to his brother anymore, especially if Kurama didn’t have anything positive to say.

“As long as you fantasize about your teacher that’s the same sex as you are, I don’t want anything to do with you.” Kurama stated harshly before turning and walking out of the room, allowing the door to slam behind him. And causing fresh tears to fill Naruto’s eyes. In that moment he wished that he could change the way he was, but that was impossible and to think otherwise would be nothing but a lie. 

Shoving himself off of his bed, Naruto headed for his dresser and grabbed some clean clothes, he really didn’t want to go around smelling like piss for the rest of the day, he just hoped his father wouldn’t get too angry over Naruto leaving his room to get that done. 

“I don’t believe I told you that you could leave your room.” Minato said harshly.

“I need a shower.” Naruto said quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor. “I don’t want to smell like pee for the rest of the day.”

“I’ve decided what I’m going to do.” Minato said, Kushina standing behind her husband, but not bothering to look at Naruto. 

“There isn’t really anything you can do about me being gay.” Naruto said.

“You’re going to get a sex change.” Minato said. “You’re going to become a girl so that maybe the gender you do like won’t be such an embarrassment to this family.”

“That should be my decision.” Naruto said. “I don’t want to be a female.”

“Then stop liking the same sex.” Minato said. “That’s your only option.”

“I can’t do that either.” Naruto said. “You make it sound easy to change who I am but it’s not.”

“Then you’re going to have a sex change and that’s all there is to it.” Minato stated harshly.

“You’re going to make my life even harder.” Naruto said quietly. “The other kids don’t like me now because I’m gay, they’ll absolutely hate me for being a transgender.”

“Too bad” Minato said. “You’re lucky I’m not kicking your ass out in the street. As it is I’m willing to pay for the surgery and everything else so that you can at least look normal.” Naruto shook his head, his father and mother really had no idea what kind of life they were condemning him too.


End file.
